


A Whole New World

by Fckingcabbages1



Series: Brids of a feather preview [1]
Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Bees, Borrowers - Freeform, Bumblebee - Freeform, Child, Climbing, Cute, Fluff, G/T, Go Easy On Me, Mom - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Rose - Freeform, Strawberries, TINY - Freeform, borrower, idk how to do tags, mother - Freeform, smal, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fckingcabbages1/pseuds/Fckingcabbages1
Summary: Finnet finally convinced his mother to let him out ot the house early and they make their way through the walls to their a whole new world. Finnet gets a taste of fear, excitement, thrill, and freedome for the first time. And he loves it.
Series: Brids of a feather preview [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883446
Kudos: 5





	A Whole New World

It was a cool morning, dew was scattered across the cars in the lot like a light sheet and the birds chirped away their latest albums. 

Finnet sat eagerly on top of the beanbag fashioned chair, awaiting his mother's return. She had left early that morning to make sure their journey would go without turbulence. Finnet was just over 7 years old and his home, though warm and cozy, would not subdue his curious and adventurous spirit for much longer. 

Finnet stared through the window fashioned from a glass bottle bottom, watching with big, wonderous emerald eyes as the birds chirped and danced away through the chill morning air. He wondered what it must be like, to soar through the air without a care in the world, he could go anywhere he wanted in the world and nothing could stop him. 

He was so caught up in his fantasy that he didn't notice the intruder sneaking up behind him. "Gotcha!" Finnet squealed as his mother wrapped her arms around him and spun around a few times. "Noo!" he cried playfully as he kicked his little legs in the air. "No?" replied his mother, "no one dares say no to the all-powerful fart queen!" she said with mock anger. Finnet squealed and giggled as his mother blew raspberries into his neck, "Oh no, the fart queen!". 

His mother set him down and took a knee so they could hug, "The coast is clear, are you all ready to go?". Finnet left the embrace and ran to his room to retrieve the satchel his mother had made for him when he was born, bag slung over his shoulder he reached for his mother's hand. "I've been waiting all morning!" he said with a wide grin as they headed towards the door. 

Finnet was eager to get out of the house, he wasn't allowed to because he was too young. He'd been waiting for this moment ever since he convinced his mother to let him out early. His mother had warned him of the dangers of leaving the house, but that just fueled his excitement further. "Don't forget, we have to be quiet." she lightly chided as she put a finger to her lips, Finnet copied, "shhh," they said in unison. Finnets mother turned off their Christmas lightbulb lamp and they stepped out the door. 

It was dark but Finnets eyes quickly adjusted, he looked up at his mother's face and saw she was looking around with a serious expression. Finnet trusted his mother's words when she said it's a scary world out there, hearing about it and expecting it are two entirely different things though. He squeezed his mother's hand a little tighter and they started their slow walk. "No matter how sure you are that something is safe, you must always be ready." his mother said in a hushed voice, Finnet nodded as the two of them walked down the dark hall like passage. 

They walked for a good ten minutes before they came to a dead-end, Finnet looked around however there was nothing but a large wooden wall in front of them. "Mommy," he said with a confused, hushed voice. She looked down at him and smiled, a warm smile that loosened his unknowingly tense posture, then she tilted her head to the right revealing a thin rope dangling just above her long brown locks. "Woah," Finnet said with wide eyes as he saw how high up the rope reached, it sway lightly from the hook it was secured to and Finnet pointed up and looked to his mother once more. She nodded and picked him up so he could hug her heck with his arms and her torso with his legs, "Hold on real tight ok?" she said, as she reached for the rope Finnet nodded and locked his arms together so they wouldn't slip. He closed his eyes tight in preparation for the climb, but he was too fascinated to keep them that way as they started to ascend. 

As his mother focused on making sure her feet didn't slip around the twine, and that her hands had a tight grip to pull her and her small occupant to the top, Finnet was focused on the passages that were appearing all around him. The higher the two of them went the more square-shaped tunnels he saw, leading in all sorts of directions. His fascination was pulled to a stop however when his mother reached the top and there was only one passageway to greet them, there was quite a gap between them and the entrance. 

Finnet gasped when his mother suddenly jumped away from the rope and towards the entrance, she just barely made it and had to extract her son from her front like a cat on a scratching post. She stifled a giggle at her sons shaken look and ruffled his messy hair, he shrunk away from the intruding hand and reached for it with his own. They continued their journey. 

They came across a large intrusion in a metal wall about ten feet from them. They slipped through the hole and Finnet shivered when he saw the long, dark, ominous hall in front of him. He looked up at his mother with a pleading look, not wanting to go down there, "Pft" she gently grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so that he was facing the other end of the hall. 

There was a light emitting from a grate up ahead, Finnet brightened when he saw it was sunlight and bounced on his toes, wanting to dash through the metal slits but awaited his mother's approval with begging eyes. His mother grinned wide and beat him to it, jogging towards the vent opening. Finnet smiled big and wide as he ran with his mother to the warm inviting light. 

They reached the grate and Finnet could hear something buzz, it would get loud then quiet and he couldn't for the life of him imagine what it was. "What is that..." he asked his mother. She simply signaled to the grate with her eyes and said with a smile in her voice "Why dont you go find out~". Together they slipped through the vent and Finnet was left wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the scene he beheld. 

Finnet didn't know where to look first. Above him wasn't a roof but an endless blue sky slightly dotted with white, fluffy clouds. The sun up above shone on his head and warmed him to his core, a feeling he only ever got when he hugged his mother, or when he stood by the window during the day. Next to him stood a tall, rectangular pot filled with beautiful red flowers that spiraled at the center as they climbed to the heavens, he pointed towards it "Mommy, what are those?". Sure he'd seen flowers before but none like these, they had spiky dangerous stems but beautiful glowing red petals. "Those are called roses," she said with an amused face "and those," she turned her sons fascinated face to the left, "are what I wanted to show you.". Finnet followed her gaze towards a fuzzy, yellow, and black striped ball. 

Curiously he inched forward, looking back at his mother when he got close to it wanting to make sure he wasn't in any danger. His mother gave him an excited smile and motioned with her hands for him to continue. Finnet reached out to touch the fuzzy hip height ball when suddenly it started buzzing. Quickly he retracted his hand and looked back at his mother nervously. She giggled and gave him a thumbs-up, assuring her son he didn't do anything wrong. Finnet turned to resume his quest of poking the mysterious buzzing ball, closing his eyes as he reached out to touch it. But the ball came to him first, morphing from, not one, but three fuzzy balls with three legs on each side and a set of wings that were comedically small. 

With an amazed expression, he realized that this fuzzy ball was a cute little creature. His mother came up beside him and rubbed her hands along the creatures back till it fell on its side, beckoning the pair to scratch its belly. "These cute little guys are called Bumblebees," she said in a jovial tone, "and they love to be scratched.". To prove her words were true, the bee buzzed louder when Finnet vigorously scratched its belly. "Hahaha!" Finnet laughed when more beez floated down from the rose tops to see what the commotion was all about. There were so many bees that Finnet had a hard time seeing, sensing this, his mother put him atop her shoulders. 

They spent the rest of the day up there laughing and enjoying some of the strawberries that grew with the rest of the potted plants on the roof. As the sunset Finnets eyes grew droopy. "Come now, let's go home" "okay mommy" his mother carried him back to their little home in the floorboards. She tucked him into the mess of fabrics he called a bed and went to her own bundle to fall into a semi-warm slumber. "Goodnight mommy," her son said in a quiet tired voice, "Goodnight my little Bumblebee".

**Author's Note:**

> Finnet is roughly 8 to 9 years old so you can expect him to be all excited about this trip he goes on. Might fuck around and give this guy more one shots before I actually start posting his adventures. This is still in development so any tips and constructive criticism are welcome. Go easy on me though I'm new to this.


End file.
